Poker Night 3
by Lightningstar101
Summary: Ready for another night of high-stakes poker? I guessed so! Join many characters from many universes and worlds in a match of Texas Hold'em! [Rated T for strong language and use of alcohol]
1. Introduction

**I am going to say, this story uses characters I've made up and/or used in my own stories. Not all of them are in my stories, but either will be or were made up to make this story happen.**

**Introduced in this chapter:**

**Homestuck**

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**Teen Titans**

**Elder Scrolls: Skyrim**

**The only characters I take credit for are my OC's. The rest do not belong to me.**

The Player walked down the fimiliar halls to his favorite poker hangout, and to be honest, the only one he knew about: The Inventory**. **As he entered the hangout, he saw Winslow walk up to greet him.

"Ah, The Player! Splendid! I hope you're ready for another match of high-stakes poker!" Winslow paused. "And I'll say, your rivals in tonight's tournament are an interesting batch!" The Player walked up to the wall that pictures of the other matches he had been in. He remembered them all.

"The other players should be here soon, just wait for them. After all, traveling from planet to planet is hard I imagine!" Winslow said. But almost as if on que, a draconic roar filled the room. The Player and Winslow turned to the elevator to see a one legged teen with a black dragon by his side enter the room. And by one legged, one of his legs was metal and the other normal. He wore a green shirt with cupped brown leather shoulders.

"Oh! Um.. Sorry if Toothless was a little loud. He's just excited." The black dragon called Toothless jumped around on the tables and bounced about. "Toothless, calm down bud!"

"Ah, it is ok, just so long he doesn't break anything." Winslow insurred the one-legged boy. "You're Hiccup, right?"

"Yes, Hiccup's my name."

"Welcome to the tournament, Hiccup! And find a place to keep Toothless while the game is going." Winslow hinted.

"I'm sure he'll calm down... eventually. He didn't take the planet travel so well.. if you catch my meaning."

"I see." Winslow said. Part of the wall went black with a white sort of outline, and a girl in a blue cloak and white eyes came out. The minute she was out of the wall, the black on the wall faded along with white in her eyes. Instead, her eyes were violet. The cloak was covering most of her face, but pale hands came out to remove the hood. She had purple hair, about up the middle of her neck and a red gemstone on her forehead.

"So.. can we get this over with soon? Beastboy forced me to do this and Robin said this couldn't take too long." The girl said.

"I asume you're Raven." Winslow seemed to state the sentence more than ask. Raven just nodded.

A door to the Inventory opened and a muscular figure stomped out. He had horns on his head, on broken and the other looking like an arrow. He had cracked shades, and grey skin. A few of his teeth were missing, and under his shades there was a little blue. The Player managed to see yellow eyes behind the shades. He had straight black hair. Next to him, a girl of the same species walked next to him. They shared some of the same features, gray skin, black hair, horns, but the girl had a blue hat on that looked like a cat, and her horns looked like cat ears and fit like gloves in the hat. She had a blue cat tail, wore an olive green jacket, and had little cat fangs. She too had yellow eyes but they had narrowed puplis that made them look like big cat eyes. On her shirt, an olive green Leo sign for Zodiac was on her black shirt. The other alien also had a black shirt but had a blue sign for Sagittarius on it.

"Are you sure we came to the right place Nepeta?" The male alien said.

"I'm pawsitive! I saw a sign that said The Inventory!" So called "Nepeta" said.

"Equius has arrived with helping hands-er-paws. I would like to inform you that there will be no space for Nepeta to sit at the table tonight. After all, the biggest of our players hasen't yet arrived.." Tootless jumped over to Equius and Nepeta and made excited noises. Nepeta saw the resemblance the dragon had to a cat and started playing with Toothless.

"Well Toothless, looks like you made a new friend." Hiccup said after seeing the two chase a light together. Toothless looked up at Hiccup and made a gurgling noise before returning to his little game. The Player wondered where the light was coming from until he saw Equius holding a laser pointer and watching the two chase after the red dot.

"Think you have any extras of those?" Hiccup asked Equius.

"Yes, I have others. Why don't you have one?"

"I'm guessing our timelines aren't the same. I'm a viking, and I'm guessing to you that's way back in the past."

"Yes, it is. If we meet here again, I'll bring you one for your dragon."

"Thanks." Hiccup said, took one last glance at the playing alien and dragon and walked over to Winslow.

"Hey, uh, think we can get this over with? My dad expects me to be back at Berk by Midnight, so if hurrying wouldn't hurt.." Hiccup said. Winslow sighed.

"I think we should get started. I guess we'll be a player short tonight." Winslow said. As everyone that was playing headed for the table and sat down (Nepeta and Toothless just hung out by the game table,) the room shook a little. A wall broke down and a dragon as black as the night with blood red eyes walked into the room. He had only two legs and used his wings as front legs to move around. He walked over to the table and sat down on the ground, because he was way too big for a chair.

"Drem yol loke, mortals." He said in an ancient voice. "As you say, 'deal me in.'"

"Alduin! How nice of you to join us tonight!" Winslow said to Alduin.

"Do not expect me to be nice mortal. I'm only here for tonight, then I go back to Tamriel."

"Pleasure speaking to you too." Winslow said rolling his eyes. "And I think I should introduce our dealer, GLaDOS."

"Good evening." The white robot said as she came down from the roof.

"What the?!"

"Nice robot.."

"Krosis!"

"Evening."

The Player already knew GLaDOS, so he just waved.

"This was a small test to see your poker faces. The bad news is you all failed horridly. The good news is, you appear to be evenly matched." GLaDOS paused. "The name of the game, is Texas Hold'em.."


	2. Tournament 1

GLaDOS dealed the cards. Raven levitated them for a second to see what they were, Hiccup raised them up and leaned closer to see what number and suit they were. Equius gently picked up the cards, looked at them, and put them back down. (He still made a dent in the table.) Alduin used the claws on his wings to pick up on card each and looked at them for a second before putting them down. The Player looked at his cards and the game begun. The begining blinds were eight hundred dollars from The Player and six hundred from Raven, making it Hiccup's turn.

"Call." Hiccup said, and put eight hundred dollars worth of chips in the pot.

"Call." Equius said, and put eight hundred dollars in the pot (gently.)

"Krosis! Fold." Alduin said, and used his tail to push the cards away from him. He then backed up a little and sat down to watch the rest of the hand.

The Player did a call, putting eight hundred dollars in the pot.

Raven tapped the table with her pointer and index fingers, meaning "check".

The rest of the hand played, and it was a showdown between Hiccup and Equius.

"Hiccup has... a Straight. Equius has... a Full house. Equius wins the hand." GLaDOS said, and Nepeta leaped on the table and pushed the chips towards Equius. She gave him a thumbs up and leaped down like a cat.

"Well, of course you won with those cards! Even a Terrible Terror could win with those cards! And they would just burn them." Hiccup told Equius. GLaDOS came down.

"Do I sense jealousy in the air?" She said, moving to Hiccup's right shoulder.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hiccup said, irriatated.

"I'll take the defense as a 'yes', then." GLaDOS said, then went back up to deal the next hand.

Everyone got their cards, looked at them, and put them down. The blinds went to Hiccup and Equius.

"Bet." Aduin said, and used his tail to push some of his chips into the pot. (- one thousand, six hundred)

The Player called. (- one thousand, six hundred)

Raven folded and levtated herself in the air. (- nothing)

"So.. Alduin, right?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. What do you want, mortal?" Alduin replied.

"I was just wondering what it's like being a dragon."

"Hmm... where to begin?"

"The breathing fire part?" Hiccup suggested.

"Ah yes, breathing fire at your enemies and watching them suffer. Iyatayem'seht hefhedyoodtneht!" Alduin exclaimed with a hint of joy in his voice.

"What?"

"I said 'It's fun!' in Dovah." Alduin said, irritation taking over the joy. Hiccup backed away a little and blocked himself with his arms to show he men't nothing by his unknow insult.

As the rest of the hand played, everyone stayed silent until two people were left unfolded.

"The dragon has... two pair. The Player has... two pair. The Player wins, with an ace kicker." GLaDOS said, while The Player took his earnings.

"Krosis!" Alduin yelled, a little louder than he men't to. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry?"

"So, viking kid.." Raven started.

"Ya?" Hiccup said.

"What's it like living years in the past?" Raven asked.

"Oh.. well.. you know.. nothing like what you guys have. Using fire for lights and warmth, that our dragons have to keep lighting up over and over again." Hiccup replied. Raven gave him an odd look when he said dragons. "What's wrong? Do you not like dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say I don't have good experince with them..." Raven said and looked away.

A few more hands went by, and so far everyone was still in the game. Alduin was hitting rock-bottom on chips, and Equius was sky rocketing.

The blinds for this round went to The Player and Raven.

Hiccup glared down at his cards after looking at them. "These cards are worse than Toothless's breath after eating. And trust me, that's bad!" Hiccup said and pushed them away from him. Toothless jumped up to Hiccup and made a dragon laugh, then ran off again. (- nothing)

Equius made a raise. (- one thousand, six hundred)

Alduin called. (- one thousand, six hundred.)

It was the last turn before a showdown between Alduin, Raven, and The Player.

Alduin took one last look at his cards then at the chips sitting in the middle of the table.

"All in!" He said, then pushed all of his chips into the pot.

"Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed, surprised.

"Um.." Raven mumbled, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Impressive." Equius commented politely.

Raven looked uncertain of what to do. After a quick moment to think, she pushed her cards in front of her, folding.

The Player felt a little nervous, but took a look at his cards on last time. He pushed all of his chips in front of him, going all in. Everyone looked at the dragon and then at The Player, like they were placing mental bets on who would win.

Alduin hooked his wing claws on his cards, revealing his cards of a Five Diamond and a Six Diamond. The cards that the table shared had two diamonds in it so far.

_'One more diamond and he i'm out!'_ The Player thought. He revealed his cards, showing a Two Spade and a Four Heart. The cards on the table were a Three Diamond, Five Diamond, Seven Spade, and a Nine Club. If the next card was a six of any kind, The Player would win. If the next card was a Diamond of any kind, Alduin would win. Everyone watched nervously, espescially The Player. He knew that a Diamond of any kind was more likely than a six of any kind. The next card came out. It was a Six Club. The Player had won! Or had he?

"The Player has... a Straight. Alduin has... two pair. The Player wins!" GLaDOS enounced. The Player gladly took his earnings. "It seems that the dragon has been eliminated from gameplay."

"HEFHEDYOODTCESSTAYEM HEFHEDYOODTCESSTAYEM HEFHEDYOODTCESSTAYEM!" Alduin exclaimed. GLaDOS came down in front of Alduin.

"I just translated that. Someone should watch their language." GLaDOS paused. "Really, I don't care." GLaDOS said and went back up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to see what's on this 'menu' that nords speak of." Alduin said and walked towards the bar.

GLaDOS dealed the next cards. The blinds went to Hiccup and Equius.

The Player folded his cards, knowing he wasn't as lucky this round. (- nothing)

"Hmm... what would Cyborg do... Bet." Raven said. (- one thousand)

Hiccup called. (- one thousand)

"Darn cards. Nepeta!" Equius held his cards above his head. Nepeta leaped at them, her claws stretched out. She hit them, landed on them, and tore them to shreads. "Fold."

"You know we might not have replacements, right?" GLaDOS said as she came down to see the gray alien. "Wait, I just checked, me have millions. Don't worry about it." GLaDOS went back up.

The Player called. (- one thousand)

"So Equius.." Hiccup said.

"Yes, lowblood?" Equius replied.

"Wait, lowblood?" Hiccup said confused.

"Yes, you're a rust blood. The lowest on the spectrum."

"Spectrum? You're not making any sense."

"The Hemospectrum. What gives us trolls order." There was a pause. "Do humans not have a spectrum of any sort?"

"None that comes to mind." Hiccup said.

"Hmm. Well, you have red blood, making you a rust blood, and lowest on the spectrum. I am a blue blood, a STRONG blood." Equius began to explain.

"So wait," Raven butted in. "You have blue colored blood?"

"Yes. Do not be surprised, many trolls had blue blood."

"Had?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, had. Alternia and Beforus were destroyed, along with most of Troll kind."

"Um... sorry to hear that." Raven said.

"So your friend Nepeta. Does she have a different blood color too?"

"Yes, she is an Olive green blood, lower than I. But we are still Moirails, because she is dear to me."

"Do I want to know what a Moirail is?" Raven asked.

"A Moirail is your best friend as humans say it."

"Oh." Raven said.

"What's the highest blood color?" Hiccup asked.

"Fuschia is the highest."

"I see." Hiccup finished.

On the last turn until a showdown, Hiccup and Raven remained.

Hiccup took one last look at this cards. "All in!" He said.

"Way to go on a limb there." Raven said.

"Impressive, lowblood." Equius said, nodding.

"All in!" Raven said, pushing her chips into the pot.

All of the attention was on Hiccup and Raven. One of them was leaving the table soon. They both revealed their cards, showing powerful hands. Alas, one was weaker.

"The Viking has... A Full House. Raven has... Four of a kind. Raven wins the hand."

"Yes!" Raven mumbled happily under her breath. The levitated the chips towards her. Hiccup looked down at his hands in shame. Then he got up.

"Well bud, looks like we better dream of my dad going easy on me. I'm going to think of something to say." Hiccup told his dragon companion, and sat down near Alduin.

The blinds went to The Player and Raven.

"So, cloak girl." Equius said, looking at Raven.

"That's totally my name. People stuipidly insist on calling my Raven though." Raven said sarcasticly.

"Raven cloak, then" Raven sighed."Anyways, where did your powers?"

"My powers? i was born with them. Why?" Raven answered.

"Just wondering." Equius finished.

Equius called. (- eight hundred)

The Player raised. (- one thousand, six hundred)

Raven folded. (- nothing)

The next cards came out.

The Player checked. (- nothing)

Equius betted. (- eight hundred)

The next card came out.

The Player looked in disbelief. Such a good hand gone bad. He folded.

"Equius steals the pot." GLaDOS said.

The next hand was dealed.

The blinds went to Equius and The Player.

Raven called. (- eight hundred)

Equius folded. (- nothing)

The Player raised. (- one thousand, six hundred.

New cards came out.

The Player checked. (- nothing)

Raven checked. (- nothing)

Equius checked. (- nothing)

The next card came out.

The Player betted. (- eight hundred)

Raven called. (- eight hundred)

Equius folded. (- nothing)

The last card came out.

The Player checked. (- nothing)

Raven checked. (- nothing)

They both revealed their cards.

"The Player has... Three of a Kind. The heroine has... a Flush. Raven wins the hand." GLaDOS said. Raven pulled her chips towards her.

"You're not planning to destroy this place, are you?" Raven asked. GLaDOS came down above Raven.

"Not really. I have no good reason to. Why?" GLaDOS answered.

"Just wondering. Most robots I meet are usually trying to capture or kill me."

"I see. And I can tell you win, or else you wouldn't be waisting money here."

"A lot of close calls, but ya. We win." Raven finished.

The next hand was delt, and everyone looked at their cards. The blinds wen't to Raven and Equius.

The Player folded. He knew this hand was going no where.

Raven called. (- eight hundred)

Equius called. (- eight hundred)

The two kept calling until the last card came out.

Raven looked at her cards one last time. "All in." She said, pushing all of her chips into the pot. The Player looked in surprise, he didn't expect her to do an all in.

"Fiddle sticks!" Equius paused. "Pardon my language."

"Trust me, I've heard way worse here." GLaDOS said from an unknown location.

"All right, all in!" Equius said, pushing his chips into the pot.

They both revealed their cards.

"Raven has... a Straight. The overly strong alien has... Three of a Kind. Raven wins." GLaDOS said.

"Poppy cock! Equius said. Nepeta walked over to him.

"You want to sit down and think of something to tell Karkitty?" she suggested.

"Karkat." Equius corrected. "And sure. I don't want him mad right now." He finished. The two went over to join Alduin, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Two still sat at the table. Raven vs. The Player.

The next hand was dealt. Raven and The Player looked at their cards.

"I've been thinking about the two trolls and what universe they're from. They come from a webcomic that I'm reading right now." GLaDOS said, coming down.

"So you're multi-tasking." Raven stated more than ask.

"Yes. I already got to Act Five. I feel bad for Equius and Nepeta."

"Why?"

"Because they have a bad fate ahead of them. Maybe even when they go back home to their meteor, their indigo blooded friend will give them a visit."

"Do I want to know?" Raven questioned.

"No, Nepeta! Don't do it!" GLaDOS paused. "Well... I guess you can say... curiousity killed the cat." GLaDOS finished and went back up.

"Oh.." Raven mumbled sadly.

The Player looked at his cards, and how they sucked. The Player pushed his cards forward, folding.

"Raven steals the pot." GLaDOS said.

Hands and hands later the current chip balance was looking uncertain for The Player.

It was the very last round, at a showdown. Both were all in. One of them was leaving rich, and the other rock-bottom poor.

"Raven has... a straight flush. The Player has... four of a kind. Raven wins the tournament." The Player looked surprised for a minute, then nodded at Raven respectfully. He had been beaten, and wasn't going to be a sore loser. Raven collected her earnings, while The Player went to join the other fallen contestants at the bar.

**SURPRISE! The Player doesn't win! Plot-twist! Who likes it? Anyway, next chapter will introdice the next players for the hand. And, I want you all to know I have a poll going right now to help me decide what stories I should work on. Please check that out!**


End file.
